


All Kinds of Messed Up

by purplenuclearwizard



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blink and you miss it coldwave, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, No Dialogue, Sad, background coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenuclearwizard/pseuds/purplenuclearwizard
Summary: They weren't as messed up as some but they were still more screwed up than most.





	All Kinds of Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do realise that this wasn't how Lewis died in the flash but I just wanted to incorporate his death from the comics. Sorry if it's bad, this is my first time writing a fic and I am aware of the too long lenght of some of my sentences - like this one.

Len wasn't sadistic. He didn’t enjoy killing and hurting people - it was just one of the many stuffed up constants in his morally grey life.

Len hurts and he kills. Not because he's some sick fuck who gets a thrill out of it or someone who finds superiority in taking a life from another human being or any other bullcrap his past therapists had sprouted. No Len only did anything physically violent when necessary.

So when twenty-three year old Len stood over his sad excuse of a father with a gun ready to be fired in hand, he hesitated.

He needed to kill Lewis. The death of this ugly old man would cure more then a few of Len's problems.  
He was a huge risk to the heist him and Mick were currently pulling. One that was so delicate and important all dangers to it needed to be kept far away.  
Lisa could get a proper childhood, away from the life of a criminal and she could finish school and become a finger skater like she always wanted. Mick would be safe. Him and Lewis had started off on the wrong foot and both of their mutual dislike for each other had led to some deadly fights. Len needed Mick, he doesn't know how he'd cope if Mick died - especially if it was by the hand of his kin.  
And lastly, Len needed to free himself from the twisted web of manipulation his father had caught him in. Lewis brought out the worst in Len and turned him into someone he dispised.

Killing Lewis was necessary. He was right in front of Len, tied in ropes and completely vulnerable and yet Len couldn't do it. No matter how much he internally screamed at himself to stop being weak, to pull the trigger and finally get rid of the man who had hurt him so much, Len's finger wouldn't budge.

With a sigh Mick stepped forward and placed his big caloused hand over Len’s shaking shoulder. He motioned for Len to leave the abandoned warehouse and wait outside. Len complied wordlessly, as pale as a ghost from the shock of what he alsmost but couldn't do.

But Mick was there and Len didn't need to peak into the room to know what he was doing and how he would kill Len's dad.

It wasn't a surprise when Mick stepped out smelling like fire and looking like death.  
Len tossed him the jingling car keys as he got in through the passage side door.

Their ride home was somber and silent, the only words spoken were Len ceremonious demand for Mick to put on his seatbelt. They didn't speak about what happened. Mick didn't mention the weakness Len displayed by not being able to dispose of his one true enemy. He didn't try to comfort Len on the death of his father. Len didn't comment on how terrifying it was to hold the knowledge that the person he loved second most had just killed someone of his blood. He also didn't say thank you.

Mick wasn't a sadist either, he only ever killed to protect and help the things he truly loved flourish. He wasn't stupid or psychologically wrong.

They weren't as messed up as some but they were still more screwed up than most.

Mick and Len hurt and killed people. They scarred each other and fought too much. One day, Len was sure, one of them will die by the other's hand but until then they'll stay together. Comfortable in their equal levels of fucked up.

They were both loyal and devoted enough to kill and die for one another but apparently, as Mick realises much later in life under very different conditions, not loving enough to stay alive for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
